User talk:Alaric Saltzman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dottie166 (Talk) 19:45, July 13, 2010 Introduction to WikiaLabs Hey Alaric Saltzman, Sena from Wikia Entertainment here, I just wanted to give you a heads up on a new tool for admins that will be activated on Pretty Little Liars Wiki this coming Monday. Here are the details: We're always working hard to improve Wikia by adding new features or improve existing ones. Wikialabs is a new place that will allow admins to see what we're working on and try it out before they're complete. An important part of launching a new feature is to see how people use them, and read through the feedback people send it. This helps us to make some improvements before we release the product to the whole site. When you log into WikiaLabs as an admin, you'll see a list of features. You can use the large sliders to add them or remove them from your wiki. Just remember that these features will have some bugs. Features in Wikialabs can be turned on, so that they will be available on your wiki. Although they're mostly complete, there will most likely be some bugs that we're working through. If you find any bugs, or if you have an idea for how to make the product better, click 'Give Feedback'. The current features in WikiaLabs are not brand new, though not too many people know about them. In the next few months we will be adding many more so be sure to come back from time to time. As an admin you will see a link to wikialabs in your toolbar. You can see a preview at the Wikia Labs test wiki. Let me know if you have any questions. Sena 21:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you! EmeraldSwan 07:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) hey, Good page!!!..N1 hi im lola Wiki navigation Hi there! I joined this wiki a while ago, and realised that you're an admin here. So I figured I should ask this first to someone I know. Yeah, the title already says.. Don't you think it'd be good to improve the wiki navigation and make it more like The Vampire Diaries wiki's? This way it's a little weird I think. I mean, the characters only show 4 characters, would be good to add A, Ezra, Mona, Toby, etc there. Besides, the "Characters" page content is directly taken from wikipedia, so maybe it could be a category page instead? Also would be nice to see some of the episodes under "Seasons", and maybe a few most active admins and bureaucrats under Community/Admins. What do you think? Mgc26133 (talk) 12:17, August 9, 2012 (UTC) hi thank you for havin me at this awsome wesite :) Layla marie sermeno (talk) 03:24, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Layla marie sermeno This wiki is deserted. Where are all the admins? Mystogan97 (talk) 01:21, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Template:Infobox Character Hi i'm just asking to edit the Template Infobox Character it's locked so I can't edit and I think only an Admin can edit it, Please just add Latest Appearance in between First Appearance and Last Appearance near the end of the template.... Thnx gabriel (talk) 16:20, December 23, 2012 (UTC) PS. How do you become an admin Gab again so i'm just wondering, how do you become an admin i'm really love editing these pages and please can you make me an admin. Infoboxes Hi. This isn't exactly PLL related, but more of a general Wikia question...how do you customize the colors on an infobox? I'm starting another wikia, but I just cannot get it. If you have any idea, please let me know.Kayson3259 (talk) 23:39, December 29, 2012 (UTC) http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/User:RachelxS This person keeps posting spoilers on the Mona Mania page. Can you ask them to top? ☺♥Arianna P♥☺ (talk) 00:13, January 14, 2013 (UTC)